wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fancy Party
" | image = S1e11a Queen Entozoa hugging Wander.jpg | caption = Wander and the alien queen hugging | season = 1 | production = 111a | broadcast = 25 | story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Johanna Stein Ben Joseph Tim McKeon Dave Thomas Alex Kirwan Eddie Trigueros | writer = Tim McKeon | storyboards = Vaughn Tada | director = Eddie Trigueros | us = 2014 | international = | xd = June 24, 2014 | pairedwith = "The Tourist"http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/wander-over-yonder/?ipp=40 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} An alien queen is hosting a fancy dinner party where she will bestow her power to one of the attendees. Lord Hater and Wander compete over her attention, with Wander's activities turning out fun and Lord Hater's not so good, but little do they know the queen is hiding a dark secret. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *Let's Get Awesome *Hater and the Queen End Credits Some Lord Hater action plays. At the end, a truck is shown and is playing a song in it.For Watch Disney XD and Disney XD On Demand, the end credits for this episode is shown at the end of The Tourist. Gallery Quotes Trivia *First time Lord Hater sings. *Emperor Awesome is shown to have a crush on Sylvia. *It's revealed that Lord Hater doesn't like the color purple. This is ironic, since when in Lord Hater's ship, anything black appears purple. *'Running gag:' The queen approving of Wander's activities and disapproving of Lord Hater's. *The title refers to the party Entazoa is holding in this episode. *The ending of the episode is quite dark for a Disney show. Continuity *This is Emperor Awesome's second appearance since "The Picnic". *Second episode where Lord Hater and Peepers appear without the Watchdogs ("The Good Deed"). *3rd time Peepers' background music is heard. ("The Prisoner", "The Bounty") *The queen mentions Wander is the most wanted fugitive in the galaxy ("The Fugitives"). *"Let's Get Awesome" from "The Picnic" is heard again, and at the end, parodied as "Not so awesome". *3rd time Sylvia talks to her fists. (The Birthday Boy), (The Day) *"Hate's great! Best villain!" is heard again (The Greatest), (The Little Guy), (The Brainstorm), but this time, it was chanted by Lord Hater and Peepers for the first time and they only said "Hate's great!" *4th time Sylvia defeats Peepers. (The Prisoner), (The Birthday Boy), (The Day), but this time, he's consius again near the end of the episode. Errors *While Peepers is under the table preparing to blast Wander, he is in his regular clothes, but in the next shot he is wearing is formal wear again. Allusions *'Beauty and the Beast' - The song Hater sings is a parody of the title song from this 1991 Disney film. Production Information * A few images in this episode were used in a promo for Disney XD's Animacation and a "Later Hater" promo for the show. A short preview was seen in a Summer Preview short during Disney XD's All Weekend Long XD-Athon. * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * Like The Nice Guy and The Time Bomb this was the third episode a will air on Disney XD Latin America and Brazil first, before of United States. * A shorter version of the Wander Over Yonder Theme Song debuted with this episode. * This is the second episode to feature musical contribution from The California Feetwarmers after "The Birthday Boy". They play Wander's dance music. International Premieres *June 13, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Rich Fulcher as Queen, Worm * Tom Kenny as Peepers * Edie McClurg as Trudi Traveler * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome * Fred Tatasciore as First Partygoer, Additional Voices :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Lord Hater Category:Wander